


Told Ya to Be Good (Miya Osamu x Reader)

by lady_rice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_rice/pseuds/lady_rice
Summary: You should really listen to Osamu.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Told Ya to Be Good (Miya Osamu x Reader)

"Nah, she's asleep right now," Osamu's bored voice speaks into the phone. Your knees are on either side of him, thighs trembling as you struggle not to move. Your juices are dripping down the shaft of his cock nestled deep in your cunt.

Osamu holds his phone with one hand as his other arm tightly wraps around your naked waist, preventing you from moving. You try to squirm, seeking more stimulation, but Osamu just tightens his hold around you, sparing you a warning glance.

You bite back a moan, quietly whimpering instead as his cock reaches so deep. You hide your face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent as you try to focus on something else aside from his thick cock. Futilely holding back your shivers, your body is basically screaming how much it wants to be fucked. Osamu's thick cock resting against your womb, and it takes everything you have not to scream and beg for more.

"The fuck? She still sleeping? It's almost noon." Atsumu's loud voice is heard from the phone. "Oh well, tell her she needs to pick up all the shit she asked me to buy."

"I'll pick it up tomorrow. Need to give ya Bokuto's orders anyways."

"Fine. Drinks with Aran still on Friday?"

Breathing deeply, you attempt to shut out their conversation. Your shoulder and back relaxes in contrast to the harsh grip you have on Osamu's arms, nails digging into his firm muscles. He doesn't even pay any attention to you, absentmindedly caressing your bare ass. A gentle touch but also a firm warning – _don't you even dare move._

You bury your face against the crook of his neck, biting back your moans and whines. Your breathing evens, but Osamu knows you aren’t sleeping. The sporadic fluttering of your cunt around him a proof of that. He shifts to leave butterfly kisses on the top of your head to your temple, humming uninterestedly as Atsumu rambles on. More than half and hour which feels like an eternity before they finally bid each other goodbye with a rude word and a metaphorical middle finger in the air.

“Fine, fine. Quit yer whining. I’ll see ya, scrub.” Osamu throws his phone aside, and you let out a deep breath you hadn’t even realized you were holding.

“Sleepy, baby girl?” He coos at you, now fully awake and watching him expectantly. A large hand cups your cheek and you lean into his touch. He chuckles.

“Such a good girl. Should I fuck ya silly now? D’ya think ya deserve that?”

You nod eagerly, whining lowly, hips slowly grinding against his. You keen, feeling his cock rub against your walls, the slight stimulation already feeling much after nearly an hour of just cockwarming.

“Too bad.” Osamu completely pulls you off his cock, flipping you over so you’re lying on the couch, legs spread for him.

“No! No– ‘Samu!” You immediately ramble, begging for relief. “Please! Want your cock, please. I’ll be good.”

"Tell me why ya deserve this cock, y/n." Osamu stares you down, voice harsh and commanding. You whimper, quieting down, but you can’t deny how your pussy gushes from his voice.

"When y've been nothing but a naughty bitch – sending all those photos when ya clearly know I'll be in a meeting."

“I– I–“ you can only stutter as he hovers above you, glaring down at you. He smirks seeing you turn away your flushed face, almost laughing cruelly at how you tried to shut your sticky thighs. As if he doesn’t very well know how much of a slut you are for him.

Osamu’s grip on your hips and thighs is bruising, but you don’t even notice when he suddenly fully sheathes himself in, tearing out a ragged gasp from you. You claw at his chest, holding onto his shirt as he starts fucking you at a brutal pace. Your incoherent screams of his names and ‘thank you’s’ are music to his ears. Every roll of his hips hits so deep, making you feel so full.

“Ya happy now?” Osamu growls out, grunting as he fucks you stupid. “Always askin’ for my cock. Always gettin’ so spoiled.” Sweat drips down his forehead, his black shirt damp and sticking to his skin. You sob when his hand wraps around your throat. “Good girls say thank you.”

Your delicate hands wrap around his wrist as you gasp out your thanks. A choking sob rips from your chest every time he hits your cervix. He’s just too big. “Th–thank you! ‘Samu– I– yes! Th–ank you–”

“Fuckin’ slut. Ya really enjoy being my dumb cocksleeve? Yer pussy is so wet leaking down my cock. How does it feel baby? Every time I hit your womb you just clench so tight. Lemme fill you up till yer belly's swollen.”

“Yes!” You nod, choking on your own spit as you heave in air. Getting dizzy from the Osamu’s grip around your neck, but you can’t even focus on breathing as you brokenly scream on his cock. You’re so close. So, so close. All you can think of is Osamu’s warm cum flooding your womb.

“P-please! Need your– _gasp_ _–_ cum, ‘Samu!”

Osamu grunts, fucking you right on the edge of your orgasm, holding himself back from cumming. With a dark chuckle he suddenly completely pulls away from you, leaving you cold.

“No!” You shout, immediately reaching for him, but he just pushes you down with a single hand.

“Too bad.”

You cry watching Osamu jerks himself off until he paints your chest and stomach with his cum. You whine, tears running down your face, your orgasm totally ruined.

Osamu stands up, pulling his sweats over his hips. “Maybe that’ll teach ya not to distract me while I’m at work, babe.”


End file.
